Walk in the Park
by Kikino
Summary: Oneshot. After losing a bet with Logan, Kurt has been made to walk through town in his normal form for all to see. When disaster strikes in the city Nightcrawler is called to action but what kind of crowd will he attract?  And can he handle it alone?


**A/N: This is my first X-Men fanfic. I expected there to be more of a distinguished friendship between Logan and Kurt but I just couldn't fit enough into it. This is based off of an event that actually happened in the comic—I can't recall which one. I am my own beta so please forgive bad grammar or typos. I've never written Kurt's accent before so if there's any way I can improve, please let me know. I hope you enjoy! Also, I cannot thank NeverMineToHold enough for the help on the German translations. I am in your debt.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (or shall ever) own X-Men or anything related to. I will make no money from this work of art involving letters and dots. The only time anyone will ever waste money is if he/she decides to print this out and pay for the ink.**

**:**

**Walk in the Park**

**Oneshot**

"Kurt, is that you?"

Kitty Pryde walked into the X-Man's room for maybe the fifth time that night and noticed a thin, swaying tail just barely noticeable hanging from the top of his window. She was upset she hadn't noticed it before. Must have mixed in with the night sky…

"Kurt, I've been looking all over for you," she said as she walked over to his window, leaning on the railing so she could look up to see him. She cocked her head in confusion. "What are you doing up there?"

Kurt Wagner sat at the edge of the roof, knees up to his chest and his hands joined together. His head was lowered but at her question his golden eyes peeked open to look down to her. "Oh, Kitty," he said as if just realizing her presence. "I hadn't heard you enter." He shoved himself off the roof and landed beside her with a smooth grace. "I vas in prayer."

"Hm, that's odd…"

"Yes, it is odd…" he held something in his hand that she didn't quite catch and began to take the object to the side table next to his bed, opening the top drawer and carefully placing it inside, "…to see a demon in prayer." He looked up at her with a tight-lipped smile.

Kitty was struck. "T-t-that's not what I meant, Kurt," she said through a stutter. "I…uh…I've just never seen you pray before."

Kurt sighed in his place by the bed. "I understand, Kitty. My apologies, you came looking for me and I shoot down all your spirits." He pressed his hands on his table and leaned forward with his head down. "I'm not ze best of companions right now."

"Kurt," Kitty started softly, walking forward to put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let what that woman said to you bother you. She just—"

"I know." Kurt's voice had a slight edginess to it. "She knew not vat she vas doing."

"Kurt, I—"

"Please, Kitty," he looked up to her through his hair with saddened eyes, "I know vat you're trying to do but I…" He pushed himself up from the table and out of his friend's reach. "My apologies, but I've somevere to go."

_Bamf!_

And with that, Kitty was left alone in his room, dumbfounded and confused.

:

It was a peaceful morning leaning towards midday when Logan sat in the kitchen with one hand on a newspaper and the other around a cup of Joe. Times like these rarely happened and he was taking in the peace without complaint. Logan kept his eyes on the paper when a familiar scent wafted into the room revealing the presence of his young blue friend.

"Good morning, Logan," the young mutant said just before plunging himself into the fridge.

A grunt was his reply. Logan took a swig from his coffee before lowering his paper, finished with his article. "Kid, Kitty told me about…what the?" Logan stood with a _snikt_ following suit. "Who are you?"

All he saw was the backside of a student in casual clothing, not even wearing shoes, in the kitchen. He thought he smelt Nightcrawler, but his eyes told otherwise. The laughing figure turned around with hands full of food.

"It is me, Logan," the boy said between chuckles.

Logan had to look for several long seconds before he finally realized who it was. It looked nothing like the kid yet somehow resembled him perfectly. Instead of blue fur he had pale skin, instead of yellow jewels he had blue eyes, and instead of limited digits he had all fingers and toes. Maybe it was the familiar hair or the overly extended canines but something added to the scent that helped the temporary leader piece everything together.

"Elf, is that you?" Logan walked over from his spot to get a better look at the boy. "What is this?" he asked as he gestured a hand down the younger man's body. "You look…"

"Normal, Logan! I actually look _normal_," Kurt said with a brilliant grin on his face.

"Kid, you look ridiculous." He reached his hand out to touch him and see if what he saw was the truth but he stopped himself. "What have you done to yourself?"

"It is called an image-inducer—or a hologram. I had asked Herr Forge to make zis and he obliged." He looked down at himself, amazed by the outcome. "It came out better zan I zought. I can't believe zis!"

Logan sighed and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Kurt, you don't need this. Why are you hiding yourself?"

Kurt looked up, his smile now faded. "It's just zat..." He looked back down at his hands, a tiny smile crossing his red, smooth lips. "Ze ozer day, ven ze Brozerhood had collapsed zat building and ve vent in to save zat family, I brought a mozer and child out of ze fire…but ven she saw me she…" he trailed off, still looking at his hands.

"Yeah, Kitty told me what happened. But, kid, you can't blame her for something like that. She was in a panic and didn't understand what she was doing."

"I know, Logan. I've already prayed for her forgiveness. It is not just her vhy I asked Forge to make zis," he started as he rubbed his smooth thumb across the watch. "Zis is better for everyone. Zat vay I von't cause such a commotion in public anymore." He paused, "Back on Genosha, I vas able to valk down ze streets viz no fear, no panic; as zough it vas normal. I never felt so velcome. I just zought It'd be nice to valk down ze streets viz you all vizout causing trouble."

Logan tried to think back at a time he actually walked through town with Kurt's company but could think of none. "Elf," he started but the nickname didn't quite fit here, "kid, have you ever actually _walked_ down the streets? In pure daylight?"

"Vell, it vasn't very velcome back home."

"You're a long way from home." Kurt remained silent, his hands now at his side. Logan felt like a total jerk so he tried another angle. "Alright, how about we make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah, just a little game. It'll be simple: I win and you have to walk around a populated area in public for one hour without that…thing…but, if you win, I'll leave you alone and you can wear that as much as you'd like."

Kurt stood there for a moment, contemplating the idea. His spirits were high today and his confidence was booming so he looked up at his friend with a smile. "…Vat kind of game?"

:

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Logan's car with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "You cheated," he said, staring out the window.

The Wolverine chuckled. "There's no cheating in Blind Man's Bluff." The kid didn't respond. "Come on, kid, it was a fair bet."

"You cheated," he urged.

Logan sighed, defeated. "Alright, this is how it goes. I'll drop you off at the City Hall and you'll meet me back at the Square across town; that's roughly an hour walk. If you have any trouble," with his left hand still on the wheel, Logan handed Kurt a communicator with his right hand, "just contact me. And no cheating. I'll be able to sniff you down so no teleporting and hiding for an hour."

Kurt growled under his breath but took the communicator without another word.

They reached the City Hall and Kurt buried himself in the seat. A heavy lump formed in his stomach, pinning him in place. "I don't zink zis is…"

"Don't worry. It'll be a walk in the park."

With a final growl in his throat, a puff of smoke filled his spot in the car and he stood in front of the Hall, carefully placing the communicator around his pointed ear.

Logan gave a wave encouraging good luck before driving off with a wide grin extending his sideburns.

Kurt sighed heavily once Logan was out of sight and stood there for many minutes to gather his bearings. He finally walked down the stairs, hesitating with every step. Numerous people were passing the Hall without even a second glance. Some looked up to him but quickly looked the other way, 'ignoring the problem,' as they would say. The last step was taken and Kurt was standing among the Homo sapiens, terrified out of his wits.

"Breathe…" He kept his eyes tightly shut and concentrated on keeping his tail steady. Kurt took several long breaths and stepped in sync with the busy citizens.

Instinctively, his eyes scanned the city to try and locate the easiest hiding places. First was a thin alley to his right with a large garbage dump at the entrance, second was the tree in the apartment courtyard to his left, third was the industrial building at the corner of the block with the numerous advertisement boards coating the roof, fourth was the—

"Hey, watch it!"

Kurt's mind was brought back from his thoughts to the present when his shoulder was shoved behind him. He flowed with the movement, turning to see the man he accidentally bumped into.

"Es tut mir Leid," he said before even thinking. He shook his head, "Er, I mean—"

"Get away from me," the man yelled and retreated, pulling his jacket up over his head as if protecting himself from something Nightcrawler wasn't quite sure of.

"Just breathe…" he reminded himself, slowly turning from the fleeing man.

A man who had passed by sauntered over next to Kurt, looking up from his morning paper. "Don't worry about it, kid. It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya," the man said in chuckles when the X-Man had jumped near out of his skin. The man had to have been in his late forties, older fifties with graying hairs on his chin and atop his lip. He looked around carefully before leaning in closer to whisper into his ear, "Be warned, though, the MRD's are pretty common in these parts." He winked at Kurt before looking back to his paper and walking away.

Kurt stared at the man in silent wonder as he walked off. He looked down at his three-digit hands to remind himself of what he looked like. "He vas so kind…" A smile as well as confidence came out of nowhere. "I zink I can do zis."

With slightly more confidence, Nightcrawler walked down the crowded streets, being wary not to bump into anyone. To his great surprise, the average passerby reacted with simple shocked interest. Of course, there was an occasional scowl or curse and a handful actually got physical with a hard shove or stomping on the foot or tail. But the fact that the majority of his predictions became in minority and vice versa startled him near breathless.

Kurt was currently occupied by petting a pup being walked by a chunky young lady when he heard the familiar sirens of the city; then the smoke, strong and lingering. Whatever was aflame was close. Kurt slowly stood, looking off where he thought the source of the smell originated.

"Let's be off, Scampers," the lady said as she bounded down the sidewalk, leaving the mutant to his thoughts.

_Bamf!_

Nightcrawler stood atop an apartment roof across the street watching flames burst to the sky. He teleported to the roof across from the burning building and sat perched on the edge. The sirens were too far away.

Kurt had to act fast. By the time the firefighters and ambulances would reach there the fire would grow from the first floor to the fifth. And the survivors would…

_Bamf!_

The fire felt burning hot on his fur and the oxygen seemed sucked out of his lungs. After clearing the smoke out of his throat, Kurt dropped to the floor in a low crouch. "Hello?" he called out.

There was a wailing in the back room of the first apartment. Instantly, he was in the nursery where he found an unconscious teenage child with horrible burns on her shoulder. In her arms was the wailing baby, crying for help. Cautiously, Nightcrawler bent down and scooped up the child and infant, quickly teleporting out of there and across the street. A crowd had gathered and he made sure the children were being tended to before teleporting back to the building.

He double-checked the first floor to find it empty and quickly moved to the second. He quickly searched the second floor to find it also empty—probably at work. He reached the third floor apartment and stood in light clouds of rising smoke. "Is anyone here?"

"Who's on my floor?!"

Kurt was in the kitchen in a flash of smoke, locking eyes with the young woman of the house. She was currently prying at the emergency windows. "Are you alright?"

She slowly slid off the counter with one leg firmly on the tiled floor. "What are you doing here? Did you do this?!" She drew her arm back, revealing stone knuckles, in effort of a threat.

"Nein," he answered with his arms up in defeat. "I am Nightcrawler of ze X-Men. Zis apartment is on fire, I'm here to help evacuate ze building."

She slightly lowered her arm but was weary.

"Is zere anyone else here?"

She shook her head. She then pointed to the windows. "These were never locked…they were never locked…"

Kurt's brows drooped. The poor woman was in shock. "Do I have permission to touch you?" She nodded, not looking at him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and was instantly outside where he had left the children with the crowd. And within the same instant was back inside on the fourth floor.

"Oh, no…" He said with a heavy sigh.

The apartment was littered with animals. Rodents in cages, cats under couches and a bird placed carefully on the ceiling fan of the living room. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

A silent figure rose from under the couch with the cats and prowled closer to Kurt. It took him a second to realize it was a mutant, just barely the size of a young teen but the appearance of a withered old lady with fur and whiskers. "Please, get me and my babies out of here!" Next thing he knew, the lady had pounced on Kurt with many cats following suit.

It took many trips before the whole fourth floor apartment was cleared and he could advance to the final floor. "Hello?" He quickly wandered through the apartment. The last one took a few too many trips and the smoke was high in the apartment. The firefighters had finally arrived and were beginning to douse the fire on the bottom floor. "Hello," he called again but still no reply. He had almost left the apartment when he just barely saw the busted emergency windows in the kitchen.

_Bamf!_

He hung on the fire escape railing, looking down before advancing to the roof in a flash of smoke. That's where he found an elder man in the fetal position, back to him. "Sir?" He slowly advanced, noticing the way the man shivered in heavy gasps. Kurt took in the barely blue skin and the strange wrinkles along his neck. "Sir?" The man just stayed in his position, gasping desperately for air.

Kurt didn't have time to wait for permission. He quickly grabbed the man and teleported him down to the ambulance on the street. Finally, everyone in the apartment got evacuated and tended to, most of them carried to the hospital.

After confirming his condition with a paramedic, Kurt ventured to the fire squad and spoke with the Fire Chief.

"May I have a moment?" Kurt asked cautiously, expecting the man to cringe at his appearance.

"Oh, Nightcrawler," the man said as he turned around from his chart. "From the X-Men, right?"

"Ja—er, yes. May I ask vat caused ze fire?" NIghtcrawler said through heavy breaths.

The man gave a heavy sigh and lifted up a burnt brick. "This apartment is well known for its acceptance of mutant tenants and because of that they often get harassment."

Kurt swallowed hard, he didn't like where this was going.

"From what we can tell from the immediate site, before a thorough investigation, my assumption would be this was thrown in through the window attached to a small explosive of some kind."

"Vat makes you zink zat?"

The man held the brick carefully in two hands, spinning it over to reveal dark markings on the scorched surface. Kurt's eyes squinted before reading, "IE MUTA" between the crumbling edges.

_DIE MUTANT(S)_.

"Oh dear."

"Hey, you okay? You look kinda drained."

"Huh? Oh," Kurt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "After teleporting so much in such a small amount of time can get exhausting on ze body. I'm just a little tired." He shook the idea away. "Zank you kindly for your opinion. Please, keep me informed of ze tenants of ze building. I vould like to offer a home, if need be."

"Sure thing, kid. Take care," he said, placing a gloved hand on Kurt's shoulder before dismissing himself into the charred building.

Kurt walked off from the building heading back towards the park. He ignored the on-lookers as he passed through the town but was stopped a couple times for people to give thanks. Kurt could only smile.

"Really, it vas no problem. It vas just my duty," is what he'd say, trying to slip past the crowd, slip through the attention. He was almost completely through the uproar when something tugged on his tail.

Kurt turned around so quick it made his own head spin. With his tail drawn back, Kurt was about to shout to the assailant but held his tongue when he saw the young boy looking up at him with glowing golden eyes. The boy couldn't be any older than ten.

"May I help you, young one?" he asked as he bent down to the boy's level, looking straight into his eyes without falter.

"You're Nightcrawler, right? From the X-Men?" The boy was anxious and kept looking about—probably looking for threats.

"Zat's right. Vat's your name?"

He was silent for a long while. "Maxwell. Did you really save those people from the fire?" Kurt laughed at the kid's sudden enthusiasm and nodded. "Man, the X-Men are so cool. I wish I could be a hero like you…" The boy looked down and kicked at the dirt on the sidewalk.

"Anyone could be a hero, Maxvell. It just takes courage." The boy didn't seem fazed. Kurt pressed the button on his communicator to contact the mansion. "Logan, I zink I'll hang around ze city a little longer. I'll meet you at ze mansion by dinner." He cut the communication and stood up, offering his hand. "Vill you join me in ze park, Maxvell?"

"Really?!" The boy eagerly grabbed Nightcrawler's hand. "Could," he muttered, "could _I_ be a X-Man?"

Kurt laughed. "Anyone viz special gifts like yours could be an X-Man. You know, zere's a potential X-Man not any older zan you. His name vas Sammy but he prefers to go by Squidboy."

As they made their way towards the park, Nightcrawler told of his story to Genosha and the brave young men and women he met on the way. The two of them sat on the swings, watching the sun set as the two of them chatted away. "…ve vould never have gotten avay."

"Wow."

"Yes. Squidboy and his mozer fought very bravely." Nightcrawler pushed himself slightly on the swing. "So, vhere are your parents, Maxvell?"

"Oh, my Mom is at a convent or something to talk about mutant rights. I think."

"A convention? Is your mozer a mutant?"

"No. My mom is there because I got kicked out of school."

Kurt was silent for a long moment. "Vhy don't you come to Xavier's School for Gifted Children? Zat vay you can learn to properly use your gifts. And one day become an X-Man."

"Are you for real?" Maxwell had such a bright grin on his face but it quickly faded away. "But…nobody will like me. I look too scary."

"Scary?" he repeated. "Don't be silly. You zink you look scary? Try being blue. And if zat's not scary, try having two blue people living in ze same home. And if zat's not scary, try having two blue people and a man coated in ice. And if zat's not scary, try having two blue people, a man coated in ice, and a man half-mechanical. And if zat's not scary, try having two blue people, a man coated in ice, a man half-mechanical, and a man who shoots beams out of his eyes." He seemed to confuse the child so he tried to dial it down some. "Vat I'm trying to say, Maxvell, is people are going to be scared. And zey don't have to be mutants to be scary. You shouldn't be scared to show yourself amongst ozers. You are perfect ze vay you are. Don't hide yourself." It was then when Nightcrawler realized why Wolverine had sent him out to the city. "I had to vait for a good friend to show me ze truz: Ve don't need to hide from ze vorld. It is ze vorld zat should accept us for who ve are."

Kurt looked up and realized the sun had completely set and it was getting rather late. "Should ve be taking you home?" Maxwell looked down at the thought. "Don't look so sad. I vill visit soon. Zen ve can have a talk viz your mozer about moving into ze school. How's that sound, Maxvell?"

The boy hesitated but nodded. "Yeah. I don't like Maxwell anymore, though."

"Oh?" Kurt took the boy's hand and started out of the park. "Zen vat should I call you?"

"Lantern."

Kurt looked down at the boy. His eyes did seem to light the area around him. _Probably has no problem reading in the dark._ The thought made him laugh out loud. "Zat's a great name, Lantern."

The two spoke in light conversation as they wandered through the dark park. They were almost clear of the park when a commotion caught Nightcrawler's eyes and he made an abrupt stop.

"Nightcrawlder? What's wrong?"

"I heard somezing," he said as he looked around, his own eyes allowing him to see better in the dark. He was fixated on a certain rustle in a nearby bush.

Maxwell looked around himself, his hand shaking slightly. "I don't see anything…"

Kurt didn't want to scare the boy so he shrugged it off. "Maybe it vas just my imagination."

Once the words escaped his mouth, three canisters from various nearby bushes came rolling out and under them. Gas erupted from the cans and filled the air around them in an instant. The startle caused them to lose grip of each other's hands.

"Lantern!" he called out but the smoke quickly filled his lungs. "Lantern-cough-vhere are you?!" He reached out shakily, hoping to feel the small boy's hand.

"Nightcrawler!"

Once he grabbed the reached out hand within the smoke they quickly vanished from the smoke to a tree a few yards away.

"Lantern?" The boy was unconscious in his arms. "Oh, Maxvell, I'm so sorry." He instinctively teleported without thinking of the stress it might cause on his little body. _I can't teleport with him. The results could be tragic onto his body._ "On foot it is."

"Look! There it is!"

He spun his head around to look at the assailants but quickly regretted it when his head began to spin. He brought a hand up to press against his temple while the other held the boy in his arms. "Don't vorry, Maxvell, I'll take you home." Kurt wrapped two arms tightly around the boy and hopped down from the tree, quickly taking flight. He was always faster on all fours…and without using his teleportation he was quickly losing ground between him and the perpetrators.

He entered the middle of the park and took a sharp turn towards the exit. He was almost through the front gate when something swung into his vision and came straight for him. Before he had a chance to react, a steel bat got his right temple, sending him sprawling backwards.

Kurt's world suddenly became red. Feeling was moving in and out of his body. The first thing he motioned to realize was the boy still in his arms. _Small relief._

He blinked away the red to watch five men surround him and look down at him. They were saying something but their words were muffled. But one word came out as clear as a blue sky: Demon.

"Is…demon…? Kill…mankind...Lord's name…But…child…"

The numbness in his body quickly vanished when they mentioned Maxwell and he wrapped his arms even tighter around the said child. "Das Kind gehört zu mir. Sie können das Kind nicht haben!" Nightcrawler swung his legs up and sprang to his feet, ignoring his aching head. The steel bat came swinging again but he expected it this time and grabbed it with his tail, pulling it out from the man's grip. "Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe!" He shook the fuzziness out of his head the best he could. "I don't vant to fight you," he said as he eyed the now unarmed man. "Zis is unnecessary bloodsh—AAH!" In the middle of his sentence he was interrupted when a shock of electricity shot through his back and moved to his arms. He was just barely able to keep a grip on Maxwell. He stumbled forward into a fist that clocked into his jaw which forced him backwards into something sharp. His eyes slammed shut at the strong sting in his side, just under the boy's legs. "Es tut mir Leid, Maxvell."

_Bamf! Clatter._

The five men stood in a circle, looking in shock as the two disappeared in thin air and the knife fell freely to the park pavement.

:

Kurt dropped onto a roof with Maxwell pressed close to him, crumbling to his knees. They were on top of the apartment that was on fire just a few hours ago. He could still smell the smoke lingering on the building. Everyone had already cleared the scene since the darkness of the night halted their progress. Maxwell claimed he lived near here, just a few apartments down.

_Bamf!_

He now stood on a balcony, attached to the apartment Maxwell claimed was his. Inside, through the sliding door, Kurt could see a woman looking rather exhausted on a couch. She held a phone in her hand and was staring at it desperately. _Maxvell looks just like his mom…_

Kurt carefully knocked on the glass and kept to the shadows. The woman almost jumped right out of her skin. She rushed to the door and opened it carefully. "Maxwell," she screamed when she saw her boy lying on the floor. The woman bent down and wrapped her arms around him. "Who are you?" she screamed as she looked up to Kurt's glowing, yelling eyes. "What have you done to my son?!"

Kurt did not falter. This was expected. "I am Kurt Vagner of ze X-Men. Maxvell is safe," was all he had time to say. He needed to make sure the men weren't heading in this direction.

_Bamf!_

They weren't in the park anymore. The men and the knife were gone but there was a small splatter of blood still on the ground. "Zey can't have gone far." He wandered through the park, careful to stay in the shadows, assuming they kept in the park. With his senses on red alert he easily noticed a man behind a nearby tree. "I am alone here."

"What have you done to the kid?"

"I have done nozing. Ze child is home and safe."

"I find that hard to believe, demon."

That one struck home. Kurt stood in the park, concussed and bleeding, staring eye-to-eye with the man moving from behind the tree. He clapped the knife in his hand into his palm.

"I am no dämon. I vill pray ze Lord for your forgiveness."

_Bamf!_

He was exhausted; beyond belief exhausted. It was difficult for him to stand his ground without falter with how tired he was. Kurt had one hand on his bleeding side and, on occasion, the other on his pounding skull. He reached for his communicator but it was gone. He thought back when the steel bat got into a very physical relationship with his temple.

He shuddered at the thought.

"I need to get home."

_Bamf!_

:

Logan sat impatiently at the dinner table. Though everyone had finished and left, two plates left full on the table: His and Kurt's. He had made it for the kid. Logan had assumed he'd be hungry after such an adventure into the city but the boy never showed up for dinner. Perhaps Kurt had lost track of time but a lump in his gut told him otherwise.

Emma Frost walked into the kitchen with grace and sat down next to Logan. "Logan, would you like me to look for him on Cerebro?"

"No." Logan stood up abruptly. "I'll go find him myself."

"Why don't you try and contact him by communicator? He does have one, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does. And I've already tried." He walked towards the back door that led to the garage, snatching his leather jacket on the way.

"I believe there's more than one lesson to be learned today," she said as she followed after him.

"Don't go there," he warned.

"Maybe one should think twice before putting their so-called friends into harm's way. Especially after something as stupid as a bet."

Logan tried to ignore her as he jumped onto his bike but her words dug deep and _stung_. He was out of the garage with the smell of burning rubber drifting behind him. "I'm coming for you, kid."

He had only been driving a few miles before he caught the elf's scent. There was something else in the air that made his hair stand on end. A smell even stronger than the teleporter's: Blood. An image of the kid lying on the road, bleeding popped into his head and he picked up speed. Then, he smelt brimstone. He was conscious, at least, and moving. Then, he heard the familiar _bamf_'s in the distance. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but he just couldn't see anything past his headlights.

He was expecting anything. Anything but the kid suddenly appearing just inches in front of him, falling from the sky. Both their eyes widened just before the blue elf landed on top of him, sending them both flying off the bike and into the pavement, rolling to a stop.

It took Logan a while to get up on that one. Road rash ran down the back of his arms, exposed the bones in his elbows, and went from his (now exposed) back to his front on one side. He slowly shoved himself up and tried to think what got him there in the first place. His memory struck him like a brick wall. "Kurt!?" He looked around, trying to see through the dark. Luckily, the motorcycle spun when they crashed and now the headlight was shining on him. When he looked behind him, he saw the kid with his back to him, not moving. "Kurt!" He pushed himself to his feet and rushed over to his friend. Logan moved him to his back and supported his head.

"Elf? Kid?" Logan first checked for vital signs. A small wave of relief washed over him when he felt the rapid beat of his heart. But, he was barely breathing. "Oh, kid, c'mon. It wasn't that bad of a fall." He checked for paralysis, a slight pinching on the toes, tail, and fingers and everything came out positive. Another wave of relief washed over him.

Then, Logan smelt the blood. _From the accident? No…before then…_ He did a quick observation of the kid. Nothing seemed too bad; just a bit of broken skin above the eye, a bit of swelling in the jaw, and slight road rash on his joints, but nothing serious. That's what he thought until his hand crossed something wet and warm along the kid's side. "Kurt?" The boy in his arms seemed to stir a bit. Yellow eyes were just barely noticeable through blue lids.

"…Logan…you vere…glowing…" The kid's eyes opened a little more. "…Like an angel…"

Logan scoffed. "Yeah, I'm Heaven-sent." He looked the kid up and down. "Can you move?"

Elf's eyes slowly closed as if in concentration. "I vill try..." He started to push himself up onto his elbows. Logan put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, kid. Let me help." He slid an arm behind the kid's back and assisted him to his feet. "Can you walk?"

Elf closed his eyes again before shaking his head. "Nein…" The boy was caught by surprise when Logan scooped him up and let him rest on his arm, allowing his head to lie atop the same shoulder. "Logan… Es tut mir Leid…

"Don't apologize, kid. I'm the one who should apologize." Kurt didn't say anything. "Hey-" he shook his shoulder slightly, "-don't fall asleep on me. Can't have ya going into a coma."

"…Es tut mir Leid…tired…"

With the one arm holding the elf, Logan lifted his bike with the other. He swung one leg over and sat on the seat, letting the kid sit in his lap. "It's alright, elf. You're almost home." He revved the engine and shot off towards the mansion.

:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The familiar sound put Logan on edge. The kid looked pale-if someone blue _could_ look pale. Logan sat with his arms crossed in a nearby chair as Elf sat comfortably in his bed, a rosary hanging from his clasped hands, mumbling some gibberish in German. He had been doing that since before Logan came in so the older man just sat down quietly and waited for him to finish. The kid then drew a shaky breath before falling back into his pillow, finished.

"Was that a prayer?" Logan asked.

"Ja."

"What were you praying for?"

"Forgiveness. Forgiveness for all ze sins I've committed. And forgiveness for ze men last night."

In a sudden burst in anger, Logan slammed his fist into his palm. "I'll get those guys for what they did. That was ridiculous. They had no reason to attack you like that."

"Please, Logan, forgive zem. Zey zought I vas attacking a little boy. Zey mistook me for a… dämon…" Logan's anger only rose. "Logan, one must be merciful for ze ignorant. Zey knew not of vat zey vere doing. I cannot hate zem. I can only pity zem. For zey cannot accept evolution as it takes place. Ze Lord teaches us to forgive and forget."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "I lost my faith a long time ago. I don't see how you've been through so much and still keep your faith."

"It is ze Lord who gave me all zese friends I did not have at home. It is ze Lord that helped me survive. I have many zanks for him. I also have to zank you. For helping me learn such a valuable lesson."

"Listen, Elf, I feel horrible for that. If I had known, I—"

"It is alright, Logan. It vas a very precious experience for me. Because of you I have learned one must not hide who he is or try to be someone else."

"'Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken.' –Oscar Wilde." Hank McCoy walked into the small infirmary and went over to the monitor by the kid's bed. "Hello, my dear Nightcrawler. You are healing at an exponential rate. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired is all," he replied, expressing his response.

"Well, it seems your concussion has faded. What was it you referred Logan to last night? An angel?"

The kid's face blanked. "I said vat?"

Logan busted out laughing. "Don't worry about it, kid. It'll be our little secret."

"By the way, my friend," Hank started as he did the regular checkup. "When did you get that rosary?"

"Oh." Elf looked down at the cross in his hand. "I got zis from ze church back home. I keep it in my dresser and had asked Kitty to retrieve it for me."

"Ah, I see." Hank finished his checkup and bid himself ado.

Logan twiddled his thumbs as the two quietly enjoyed the other's company. Breaking the silence, Logan cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Elf, could you pray forgiveness for me?"

The kid was taken aback for a moment. "Vat for, Logan?"

"I cheated."

**The End**

**A/N: Finished. Hoped you all enjoyed. If only they had continued the series…If I had made any mistakes, whether they be typos or storyline issues, please let me know. Thank you for reading!**

**Translations:**

** Es tut mir Leid. – I am sorry.**

** Ja. – Yes.**

** Nein. – No.**

**Das Kind gehört zu mir.**** – The child is mine.**

** Sie können das Kind nicht haben! – You cannot have (him)!**

**Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe!** ** – Leave us alone!**

**Ta-ma ai-ma-sho!**

**Kikino**


End file.
